Learning To Love
by harlow96
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger meet accidentally, they can't get each other off their minds. Against all odds, they struggle to stay together, after Hermione's world comes crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Hello there :) It's been a while since I've posted anything on here, and I've been thinking about this story for a while, so why don't we give it a go? Set post-Hogwarts, follows the novels, but discards the epilog. I really have great ideas for this story, so I'd LOVE feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco held the shot glass up to his lips and let the liquid slide down his throat. The burning sensation left a tangy after taste, much like the sensation after ripping a bandaid off. Sure, it hurts once you're peeling the fabric from your wound, but the skin will be tender from the glue. Draco reached up and undid his top button. He wore a white silk button up shirt and dark denim jeans, complete with a green belt. His platinum blonde hair was slightly tousled, and his cheeks were rosy from the alcohol.

"How the _hell_ do you do that?" Blaise Zabini was dressed similarly to his best friend. A burgundy button shirt and black jeans. His dark skin was in perfect contrast to his pearly white teeth. "That's eleven shots and you're just getting tipsy."

"Women do that to you." Draco answered, blinking hard once his vision blurred a little.

Blaise frowned. "I thought you said you were fine-"

"I am!" Draco held up his hands. "I am totally fine. That's why we're here, remember?"

"Is it also why you're drowning yourself in alcohol?" Blaise raised a dark eyebrow.

"It's merely a creative way to relax." The youngest Malfoy flashed his signature grin. He knocked back another shot, and ordered two more, holding one out to Blaise. "To getting piss drunk and having a great time tonight." He toasted.

"Cheers, mate." Blaise answered.

The two men clinked glasses and consumed even more alcohol. He could always count on Blaise. They'd grown exceptionally close in their final year at Hogwarts, and even more so after the war once both of their families' names were cleared. His best friend had dragged him down to Wands, a famed wizard's after hours club, tonight to help Draco have some fun.

The space was dark, with just enough light to see. The bar was slightly floating, and purple candles that had been hexed to not burn anyone floated around. The room smelled of a mix of paper money, smoke, and whisky. He could also smell the cheap leather from the band of hookers who had made their way to the club about a half hour ago. The women were all clad in skimpy dresses and tight material.

"Take a look at that one." The darker wizard licked his lips. He made eye contact with a bodacious red head who was moving on the dance floor. She wore grey leggings, a studded tank top, and sky high snakeskin heels. The girl blushed and winked suggestively at Draco's best friend.

"Go get her." Draco nudged him forward.

"You sure?" Blaise asked, always the loyal friend.

"Of course, she's hot." Draco smiled as his best friend stalked towards his prey.

Draco returned to the bar, the music drumming in his ears. He ordered one last drink and gulped it down. His head was starting to feel like it was made of lead, but his limbs felt loose and relaxed. Fuck Astoria. He thought to himself. He was here to have fun, and to forget the blonde bitch that he had been dating for the past eight months. Little did he know, she'd been fucking Terry Boot for the past four months, as he'd found out last night. Draco had stumbled upon them last night when he'd stopped by her apartment when his meeting had ended early. The whore had been up against the wall, taking him from behind. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck her._

The alcohol tossed in Draco's stomach, making his brain go fuzzy. He should be having fun, not thinking about _her_. He set down his glass and swayed to the dance floor. The colored lights pulsed, the music thundered all around him. Bodies gyrated against him. _He deserved to let loose_. Draco moved his body to the contagious music. The smell of sweat mixed with a hundred different perfumes intoxicated him. He could pick out alcohol on almost every person's breath. He made eye contact with a drop dead gorgeous blonde. She had soft blue eyes, and full, pink, cock-sucking lips. She smiled at him, and closed the space between them, her stick straight hair following her. "Hi," She flashed a smile. Her teeth were off-white, and he cought a glimpse of her tongue. She placed a manicured hand on his chest. Her nails were painted neon pink, and Draco could only imagine those hands stroking up and down his length along with that delicious mouth until he spurted his seed all over her...

He blinked, and instead of blue eyes he saw lustful green ones. The blonde hair was sticking to her neck as she moaned against the striped wall. "YES!" She cried out. "Fuck Terry _yes_!"

Draco dug his nails into his palm. "I'm sorry..." He rubbed his eyes. "I need to use the loo." He dashed away from the girl, not bothering to look back. Okay, He thought. No Blondes. He reached into his pocket and popped a cinnamon mint into his mouth. The taste always soothed him. The alcohol buzzing through his veins, Draco returned to the dance floor. There were people everywhere.

He let the music take him, and danced to the beat. A girl's behind was pressed against his package. She had long brown wavy locks and smelled of spicy vanilla. She had the nicest ass, he noticed, as she ground it against him. His hands roamed her body, and he massaged both of her full breasts. She moved his hands downward, and he traced the outside of her lacy thong. He slipped his fingers underneath, and began to fondle her clit. She moaned and grinded harder against him as encouragement, so he moved to penetrate her with two fingers. She moaned harder and moved her ass to the rhythm of his fingers. She suddenly turned around and pressed her mouth to his. Their tongues battled for dominance as she kissed him with fiery passion that seared behind his closed lids. She cried out against his lips as she climaxed. This woman's kiss electrified him. He drunk her smell, her touch, her taste in. His body burned with lust, and wherever her fingers grazed him, he burned with desire. He took her hand and apparated right there, and with a pop they were at his apartment.

By now, the alcohol had seriously altered his senses. He could barley see the girl in front of him, and the darkness of his home certainly didn't help. Sex didn't require light, so he picked up his brunette beauty and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her out on the mattress, and quickly discarded her tight black dress and shiny silver stilettos. He stripped himself, next, and proceeded to make her scream for him with his hands and mouth. This woman tasted so _fucking good_! She then got on her knees, and took him into her warm, moist mouth until he covered her in his sticky cum.

They continued onto many rounds of hot, wet sex. He took her savagely in a missionary position, then moved on so that she was riding his length with her succulent booty and brought them both to shear bliss time and again. At the end of the night, he closed his eyes, and had a peaceful night's sleep without dreaming of a certain whore with blonde hair and green eyes.

* * *

The sun peaked through the draped curtains on the far window. Hermione sat up and took in the room around her. Cream walls decorated with lavish artwork surrounded her. There was an impressive bookshelf on the far right wall next to a lamp hanging over a leather armchair. The base of the lamp was a brassy bronze that curved and twisted until the head of a snake pointed to a green lamp shade. Hermione imagined curling up on the chair on a cold winter's night, reading a romantic Shakespeare classic, the light casting a shadow on half of her face.

On the other side of the bookshelf sat a majestic desk. It was littered with papers and books. Hermione spotted a small ink pot with a quill sticking out of it. There was a melted candle pushed to the corner of the oak desk, as if someone had been up late, pouring through letters and such until the sun rise.

There was a pile of boxes on the other side of the room, and Hermione noticed that the dark wooden dresser that had been left open was only half full. A half empty bottle of firewhiskey sat atop the boxes.

Where the hell was she?

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the pounding headache descended upon her. _She needed coffee_. Hermione was never really a morning person, as many of her housemates back at Hogwarts had learned. She ran her right hand through her hair. Ouch. She was seriously sore. She looked down. Her arms were spotted with swollen purple sores. _What the fuck?_

Suddenly, memories of last night flooded her brain. She remembered Ron asking to invite Lavender Brown into their bedroom, explaining he'd been fucking her and knocked her up a few months ago. Fucking asshole. She'd thrown the small diamond engagement ring he'd given her at him, and gone to her best friend, nervous about pinning her against her brother, but Ginny had consoled her nonetheless, offering to dress her up and take her for a good time.

She'd tamed her wild hair into soft waves that fell down her back gracefully. Ginny had made her put on a tiny black dress that showed off her ample cleavage and firm butt with huge heels. Ginny did her makeup and taken her dancing. After many rounds of drinks, they'd hit the dance floor when...

Him.

She remembered the dancing, the kissing, _the sex_. She could just barley remember his gorgeous features. That's where she must be! This must be his bedroom!

She jumped when she felt someone stir besides her. Turning around quickly, she met those cool grey eyes that she knew far too well from school. The eyes, the pale skin, the hair, all of it. After a moment of staring into those shocked orbs, they both let out a scream.

How had she ended up having sex with _Draco Malfo_y?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Tried to update fast :) hope you like this! More drama to come in later chapters!**

"Jesus Granger!" Malfoy shrieked. "Cover the fuck up!"

Hermione's cheeks went scarlet and she covered her eyes and threw the nearest pillow at him, but not before catching a glimpse of his rather impressive physique.

Malfoy pressed the cool silk to his face and she took the chance to scatter around the apartment, gathering her clothing. She found her shoes, first, flung over by Malfoy's desk. She slipped them on, and clicked rapidly through his home, searching frantically for her dress. She grabbed a plush white towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself. There. She exhaled. At least she'd have a bit of modesty left. She continued to search the house in the living room. There was a large brick fireplace on the right wall and huge family portraits of his famously pureblood kin on the opposite wall. On the north wall sat an expensive looking sofa that was draped in brown cloth that accented the cream walls. Above the seat was a giant tapestry of Malfoy's family tree that dated all the way back to his long lost ancestors. She searched for Sirius's name, but instead found a black scorch mark over the open spot next to his brother, Regulus' name.

"Italian leather. Once belonged to King Luis III. And the tassels on the pillows are made from unicorn hair to always promote good dreams."

Hermione spun around. "Oh, I-"

Malfoy held up a sleek black dress with a white streak going up the left side and a short hem. "Looking for this?" He smirked.

She blushed and took the dress, walking briskly to the washroom to slip it back on, trying her best not to admire his surprisingly chiseled chest that was uncovered by his light wash jeans. After struggling for sometime with the zipper, she looked in the mirror and attempted to tame her tangled sex hair. The lilac aroma-therapy candles burning on a shelf on the deep purple wall calmed her senses and did her some good.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the heavy bathroom door. It swung open easier than she expected, and she stubbled over the doorway.

"Careful there." Hermione found herself caught by strong hands and Malfoy helped her regain her posture. "Black looks good on you." He smirked.

"You better thank your lucky stars, Malfoy." She joked. "I guess I should go." She turned around and started towards the front door. As she gripped the door handle, she noticed that on the coffee table nearby sat a black velvet box jewelry box. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione opened it and gasped. The fucker was getting engaged! Inside, sat a beautiful diamond ring! She snapped it shut and placed it in its exact spot on the table once more.

"Well..." Malfoy walked up to her, now clad in a blue polo shirt. "Last night was clearly..."

"A mistake." She finished for him. "Say no more." She turned the brass handle and shut the door behind her without another word.

* * *

"Holy fuck man! Why the hell didn't you stop me last night?" Draco sat in his living room in an armchair by the fireplace, nursing a very large cup of black coffee.

"You think I was sober enough to tell who it was either? And now you're saying you fuck Granger? Hermione Granger?" Blaise sat down in a stiff armchair across from him. "Oh this is just too good to believe!"

"I'm thrilled that my coupling with one of my oldest enemies brings you happiness, Zabini." Draco said dryly.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal." Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's not like you were a virgin and it was a one night thing...right?"

"Of course!" Draco stood up and picked the newspaper he'd been reading off the floor. "It's just this girl was-and still is-Potter's best friend! And she used to torture me when I would see that she did better than me in every subject. The girl's a mudblood genius!"

He crumpled the newspaper and placed it on the flames. The orange tips licked through the thin parchment, and the ink bled down the sides as it melted.

"So I guess old grudges die hard, eh?" Blaise leaned back."

"Who was your bint last night?" Draco kicked his feet up on one on the arm rests.

"I haven't a bloody clue!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Didn't you fuck her?" Draco said into his mug.

"She left last night shortly after words." Blaise chuckled. "You now know why I'm not too fond of morning introductions after one-offs."

Draco shot his best mate a dirty look and let the scalding liquid ease his hangover slightly. "I suppose." He looked into the flames.

"What are you going to do with the um..." Blaise cautiously approached the topic of Astoria. "Ring?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "I left it out in the entrance hallway," He scratched his head before continuing. "I was going to bring it back to my vault."

"Where did you purchase it?" Blaise inquired. "I could go with you to possibly return-"

"It's a family heirloom." Draco explained. "It belonged to my great grandmother, then my mother, and now if I ever marry, my future wife." He took his friend's empty cup and put it in the kitchen sink.

"You sure you're ok?" Blaise asked, concerned.

Draco poured himself a shot of firewhiskey. He drained it, then poured another. "Absolutely." He smiled as he thought of wild brown curls. "I'm a new and free man."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of her cab. The breeze gave her goosebumps and she shivered as she rushed to her front door. She fumbled with the key and rushed into the heat. She shrugged off her heals and hurried to the bedroom, intending to take a nice, long bath.

She stopped humming when she noticed that many lights were on in the house, and there was a trail of empty bear bottles making a path to her bedroom.

As she entered her private space, she didn't even need to guess who had the only other key to her house that could've let them self in, and was waiting for her. She didn't have the chance to call out, nor was she able to dodge the fist before it make a painful contact with her face.

* * *

**Please review if you want an update!**

**Please review if you want another update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I've been stuck unfortunately, due to a severe case of writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Hermione shrieked from the floor. "Get out!"

"Where were you last night?" He towered over her.

"That's none of your damn business!" She countered.

"Was he a good fuck?" Ron barked.

"It you think I'm even going to answer that you're insane!" Hermione got up and straightened her clothing. She smoothed her hair. "Or should I ask you if _Lav_ was nice and tight enough for you?"

In an instant he had pinned her against the wall and was breathing hot against her face. She wrinkled her nose in disdain at the strong smell of alcohol emitting from Ron Weasley's mouth. "In fact she was." He kissed her jaw line. "Nice and tight and kinky. Lets me fuck her whenever, wherever."

"You disgust me." Hermione seethed. "How dare you go behind my back and fuck around that bint? You were even stupid enough to knock her up! I can't take anymore of this! You're nothing but an alcoholic bastard! Get help!"

The smack he delivered to her left cheek whipped her head around and made her eyes fill with tears. "Say you love me." He whispered menacingly.

"No." Hermione sniffled.

"Say it."

"Never."

"Last chance..." His lips traveled down to her neck.

"Say you made a mistake last night, and that you love me."

"Not anymore I don't asshole."

With that, he bit down-hard-on her neck, remarking it right over Malfoy's hickey, which was still sore to the touch. Hermione yelled and pushed her hands on Ron's chest and tried to shove him back, but he quickly grabbed them and pinned them over her head.

"Say. You. Love. Me. Hermione." He scraped his teeth down to the top hem of her dress. "_Now._"

Hermione already knew what was going to come next, and there was no use fighting it. "I love you." She felt him grin against her skin.

"I love you too." Ron undid her back zipper and pushed the dress down to pool at her feet. His cold hands wound around her to undo her bra to bite lightly on her breasts. She felt him tug down her thong. The sound of another zipper could be heard and he began to pound into her dry pussy. That was it. No foreplay, no intimate kissing, not even light touches to make the moment seem more than one sided. The pain wasn't terrible, she was used to it by now, and he had enough sense not to hit her cervix too hard. She felt no pleasure, she wasn't supposed to. She was his worthless plaything.

The tears were just as salty as they always were, and she was grateful that she'd backed down and told him what he wanted to hear, for the consequences would've been much worse. Their session was short, and when he finally spurted his seed into her, he leaned in and whispered, "You'll never leave me", and she knew it was true. She was trapped.

He pulled out roughly, making her wince on purpose. He left her there alone in her bedroom. She shrank to the floor and felt another surge of hot tears rub down her cheeks in defeat, once again. The hair on her legs and arms stood up in the cold as she wept. No one could ever know the life she led with Ron. Not Ginny, not Harry, not Luna. _No one_. They'd think so little of her. She couldn't even stand up for her self for Christ's sake! She was a nothing. And she was alone.

* * *

A steady beat pounded away in Draco's head. He sat up. "Fuck." He swore as a rush made him go dizzy. He sighed. _Not again._ After Blaise left he'd promised himself he'd go put it in the vault. And he did. And he was fine...

...after a dozen shots of tequila...

What was he turning into? He'd been drinking all his life-since the ripe young age of 13- when his father had let him start to have a glass of whatever him and his mother were drinking.

He was a mess. His white oxford shirt was crinkled and stained with the stench of his binge drinking. There was a broken bottle (now empty) about a foot away from him, and his purple shot glass- embellished with a green Slytherin crest- was still in his hand.

Draco turned it over in his palm and stared at the ceiling. How long had it been since Blaise left?

He picked himself off the floor slowly, not wanting the post-drinking vertigo to make him toss up his stomach, not that there was anything left in it. He crawled across his bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the painful headache that had settled in his head.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Draco's foot caught on something cold. He flinched back, before pulling off the blankets. Sure enough, next to his foot sat a glittering band. Draco reached for it. He held the garnet and diamond ankle bracelet gingerly in his hands. It caught the dim light coming through the curtains perfectly. It was defiantly real, and had been cut with skilled precision, with smaller diamonds bedazzling the small silver clasp.

Draco turned it over and groaned. "Shit!" Stamped in script on the backside of the bracelet were three letters, _HJG, _and that could only mean one thing...

* * *

**Please review! I would greatly appreciate it and will now do my best to respond to every single one personally! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello! My deepest apologies for not updating sooner! This chapter doesn't hold answers, but it's a huge help for the plot. I've received some criticism that I really benefitted from. I was going to make shout outs to them, but I cannot find their reviews in my inbox or history so I don't remember their usernames, but if you're one of them and you'd like your shout out, please review this story saying that you would like one! Thanks again!**

* * *

The sun filtered through the cracks in the cheap blinds, casting shadows on Hermione's form like bars of a jail cell. She groaned and sat up, wincing. What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

The other side of the bed was already vacant. The mattress was slightly indented from his dead weight, and the covers still smelled like his spicy cologne. _What time was it?_

Hermione slowly peeled the covers off of her bruised body and set her feet on the cold floor. She pattered to her dresser, and lifted the watch she's been given on her sixteenth birthday. It was silver with diamonds circling the white round face, and small black hands that passed over small diamond numbers. It read 9:46. _Shit._ She was supposed to be at work already!

She didn't have time to shower, so she cast a quick cleansing charm on herself, and another spell to tame her wild shock of hair. Her curls were soon settled under a thin plastic headband, and she rushed to find an appropriate work outfit. She settled on a grey long sleeve wrap dress that stopped mid-calf.

She had spent her whole sunday trying to heal the bruises and trying to stay out of the house. Therefore, her body wasn't too sore, but her bruises were now ugly and yellow. Having a high tolerance for pain obviously had its benefits, because as she slipped on a pair of flats and ran to the living room, she paid no mind to the weekend's..._activities_.

A handful of green powder later, she yelled her destination into the roaring fireplace and stepped in. It took ten minutes to get through the line for the "flush-in" as the procedure for accessing the ministry was now called, but she was soon rushing through the ground plaza towards the elevators.

"Hello Maxim." She greeted the operator.

"Miss Granger." He smiled as she stepped in.

"Fifth floor mailroom please." She chirped.

Maxim touched an olive colored hand onto a series of buttons, and the cage-like doors snapped shut. The whirled through the ministry elevator shafts, before coming to an abrupt stop that always threatened to spill Hermione to the ground, and really reminded her of infiltrating the ministry under the Dark Lord all those years ago.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely as she exited the cavity. She swung open the doors to the mailroom. It was one of her favorite places in this architectural wonder. All four walls, including the door, was made of tinted glass that looked steel blue and opaque from the outside, but crystal clear and transparent from the inside. In a very library-like fashion, tall wooden shelves stretched endlessly in seven perfect rows from one end of the room to the other, each reaching the ceiling. One would walk along the rows until they found their box-organized alphabetically by first name-and would simply step onto the small metal platforms located every 25 feet or so. A thin gate would expand around the box, to prevent one from falling, and the person would be effortlessly lifted and shifted to their assigned box.

Hermione gathered her mail, and came back to the ground Her shoes made soft _clack_s against the wood floor. She turned out of her row.

She saw him before he saw her, and let out a surprised "Oh!".

* * *

Draco turned around, mail in hand, locking eyes with Hermione and blushed before looking down at his Italian dress shoes. An awkward silence filled the small space between them.

"I have your bracelet." It was all he could muster in such an awkward situation.

She looked up surprised. "My gold one?"

"The one with your initials. And the studded clasp." He answered.

"Goodness!" She exhaled. "I thought I lost it." She flushed. "Is it with you?"

"No," He regretted deciding not to bring the piece. "It's at my place." She frowned. "I could drop it off by your place tonight if you'd like. Just slip it in the mail box." _Shit._ Why did he blurt that out? Why would he want to go to Granger's place? Why can't he keep his mouth shut?

"Oh, well that would be lovely!" She smiled, and a small blush colored her temples and cheekbones. "Thank you very much." He offered her a piece of one of his envelopes and a pen, and she quickly scribbled an address on it before handing it back.

"I should probably get back to my office-" He walked to the glass door, and she followed. Politely, he held the door for her and she gave a short "Thanks" and they were both off.

* * *

"I wasn't completely honest with you." Hermione set her evening tea down. Some of the scented water sloshed onto the table.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Her heart pounded in her chest. She hated these talks. They made the air same as though it had turned as thick as clear jello.

"Lavender."

She made a sound of disgust in the back of her thought.

"Don't act like that towards her!"

She rolled her eyes. I'm going to watch TV. She hitched up her sweatshirt and made her way to the couch.

"We're not done talking."

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"I want to be a prominent figure in the baby's life."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"He needs to know his dad."

"Why was my baby any different?"

"Hermione-"

"No!" She screamed. "That was an innocent life and you...you ended it before it even started!"

"We were barley out of school! And the aftermath of the war was too much! Maybe we just aren't the right people to have children together! And the baby wasn't alive! It was barley weeks into development! An abortion was the only wa-"

"What makes her different?" Hermione licked her lips as a tear found access to her mouth.

"She's just a different sort of person."

"She has pure blood." Hermione touched her heart, as if her muggle heritage could disappear.

"And you don't."

Hermione around and slapped him-hard. She screamed and kicked. "Get out!" She cried. "Get the fuck out of my house! Go do what you want! Go fuck whatever whore you w-"

She was silenced with a blow to her cheek. The smack sent her flying.

"Shut up!" He roared. "Shut the fuck up and get to bed!"

"Don't touch me!" She flinched back once she regained her posture.

He pulled her hair until she fell to the floor. "You have five minutes to be naked in the bedroom."

He stormed away, leaving her sobbing on the floor, blood dribbling from her head.

She looked up at the ceiling, hating for the hundredth time her situation. As she looked around for something to give her the will to stand up, she noticed a frozen figure in the doorway.

* * *

Draco stood, frozen in horror in the open door. The look in her eyes was enough to shock him back to earth. He'd never seen such pain in her eyes before.

"Shit." He breathed. She started to sob again, so he stepped into the house and rushed to her side. Crouching down, he noticed the crimson seeping into her hair. "Maybe you should come with me."

She nodded, and more tears fell down and broke on the floor below her. Draco scooped her up-_how light she was!_-and apparated right on the spot.

* * *

**Author's Note: I PROMISE you find out why Hermione hasn't hexed Ron's balls off by now in the next chapter! Reviews would be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay! I've had a huge case of writer's block, but I think this cleared some things up. Enjoy and be sure to review!**

* * *

They arrived in what seemed to be a living room. Draco trekked across the cream colored rug and sat down on a white leather couch draped with brown throw blankets, not minding the dirt from his shoes. Instinctively, Hermione made a quick jerk of her hand and muttered a charm, and the dirt faded. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered searching this very room the morning after they had ..._coupled_.

"Shit."

Draco cursed for the fifth time since he'd found her, bringing her back to the present.

"What the fuck Granger?"

Hermione sighed. "I should go back."

"So he can hit you again?" Malfoy's thin blonde eyebrows shot up to his mid-forehead and he gestured wildly with his hands. "That was abuse! Abuse Granger!" He raked his hands through his hair and whipped his wand out to rouse a fire from his fireplace.

"I shouldn't have agreed to come here."

"And stay in that house with _him_?"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I should go back."

His facial expression softened. "You should clean up, maybe get some of that blood out of your hair."

"It's fine."

"I can't let you go back there."

"It's no big deal."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me," Draco's voice was full of warning.

"I'm not!"

"Bull shit."

Hermione sighed, frustrated.

"Take off your makeup and prove it."

"No!" Hermione yelled. A tingly feeling suddenly settled on her face. "Hey!" She quickly hid her face as Draco's spell got rid of her makeup. She knew she could do nothing to hide the bruises on her body, and a sharp inhale from him was all that was needed to confirm that he saw her damages.

"We should get you cleaned up," He offered.

She followed him out of the living room and found that they were standing in an entrance hallway, the door to their left.

"Don't even think of leaving right now or I _will_ follow you and drag you back here." Malfoy warned.

She sighed and continued with him. "You have a lovely home." Hermione remarked.

"It's temporary." He huffed. They turned right, and entered a dimly lit hallway she remembered. He turned right when they reached the second door on the right and opened it. They stepped into a spacious bathroom, which seemed to be entirely carved out of black marble. In the far left corner was a shower and in the far right was a Jacuzzi fit for at least three.

Malfoy turned on the tap and handed her a deep blue plush towel. "There's scented oils and soap in the basket over there," he pointed. "And by the way, you're sleeping here tonight." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh um Malfoy.. I didn't realize-"

"Not like that!" His cheeks reddened. "I meant the couch!"

She chuckled. "Thank you."

He nodded and left her to give her privacy. She stripped off her clothing and walked over to the bath. Sighing as she sat down, Hermione felt some of her muscles relax. She dunked her head under, ignoring the stinging radiating from her scalp. The water browned slightly, but not enough for her to notice. Hermione picked her foot out of the water and stared at the scab winding around her thin ankle. She reached into the basket curiously until she found a razor.

Holding it up to the scab, Hermione applied pressure until there were cracks on the hardened blood. Fresh blood began to seep through, and she began to really push on the blade, making the cut even deeper than the last time.

She felt the tears once again and sobbed. Her anguish bounced off the stone walls. She wept for her predicament, all the while cutting into her own flesh.

There was a timid knock on the door but Hermione ignored it in her misery. Dark crimson flowed down her left foot, staining the water noticeably now.

"Christ Granger!"

Strong arms suddenly closed around her and the razor was ripped out of her arms. She heard it land with a _thud_ on the opposite side of the bathroom. The lukewarm water drained around her, and the towel was wrapped tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding. She continued to cry. He re-ran the water and she heard the rustle of his clothing as he shucked his expensive shirt and pants, leaving all but his briefs. He climbed in next to her, cradling her against his body.

"Cutting yourself won't make it go away."

"How would you know?" She wept.

"Research." Malfoy replied. The bathroom was silent for a moment, their breathing the only sound besides the sloshing of the water. "The _Prophet_ never mentioned anything about a wedding."

"We never married."

"Then why did you make the bond?"

"He was afraid I'd leave him for someone better, and I was afraid of ever losing him."

"Bull shit." He chewed his bottom lip. "You're smarter than that."

Silence once again consumed the room.

After a few long minutes Malfoy spoke again. "You were pregnant."

"Yes."

"Where are you hiding it?"

"Hiding what?" She avoided the question.

"A dragon, jesus Granger the baby!"

"We had it aborted shortly after." Hermione tried to ignore the pang in her gut.

"His choice or yours?"

"What do you think?"

"His."

She nodded.

"Now I'm curious." He admitted.

"Why should I tell you anything?" She snapped.

"Well I already know that you've made some sort of vow with the weasel and you had an abortion." He fired back. "Might as well keep going."

"You tell me something first." She demanded.

"Okay," He sighed. "Up until two weeks ago I was dating Astoria Greengrass and I had planned to prepose when I found the right time."

"She left you?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"She cheated." He answered bitterly. "Your turn."

Hermione breathed. "It was mere weeks after the war ended when we realized I missed a period. We cast the charm to determine pregnancy, and it came back positive. Mind you this was during celebratory times, so things were perfect between us. He preposed within a week and we had vows drawn up and sealed them."

"What were the terms of these vows?"

"That we'd never part ways and have our union annulled."

"On risk of...?"

"Losing magic."

"They don't call it stupid in love for nothing then."

"No, they don't"

"Sorry." He squeezed her, hoping to give her comfort.

"Sorry about Astoria."

More silence.

"You can't go back there Granger." Malfoy announced. "At least not until tomorrow."

"Why not?" She looked up at him with rounded eyes.

"It's not safe for you there."

The tears came again. "I know."

* * *

**Review for an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello kiddies! Remember me? Yes, I know I haven't updated in the longest time EVER, but that's because things have been crazy for me lately, and I haven't received a review in AGES! So here's a new chapter for ya'll so you don't forget about me. Review if you want more!**

* * *

"Did you sleep ok?" Draco attempted at a light conversation. They sat at his kitchen table, he reading the Daily Prophet, she tracing patterns on the antique wood.

"Yes, thank you very much," Hermione answered into her coffee mug. "And thanks again for the Brutalius Oblivitarus potion you cooked up."

He glanced at her arms, which had been cleared of the deep purple imperfections that Weasely had inflicted, thanks to his potion. "It was nothing, just an old concoction I remembered."

She knitted her brows. "I don't remember learning it in class, where did you get the recipe?"

"I don't remember." He avoided her gaze.

"Oh," she sipped from her mug. "Well I'd better get back, change my clothes." She rose from her chair and went away to tidy up the couch that she'd slept on. "I appreciate you letting me stay here last night."

"You're going back there?" His eye brows shot up.

"Where else would I go?"

"Not there!"

"You have a better idea? I can't just crash on your couch for a year!"

"No."

"While I appreciate your concern, I should be going. Thank you for your uncharacteristic hospitality."

"Don't worry about it." He cleared the table.

"I owe you one Malfoy." She extended her hand to him.

He shook it. "I'm sure I'll need a favor some day."

As she turned to go, he stopped her.

"Don't forget your bracelet."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "How could I have forgotten? Stupid, stupid." She jogged to the living room, and fiddled with the clasp, turning her wrist this way and that to hook it around her slender limb.

He chuckled.

"Something funny?" She turned.

"Looks like you need another favor, Granger." He crossed the room, and took the bracelet from her hand, slipping it around her wrist and securing it in a single graceful motion.

She blushed, looking down. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all." He smirked. "It's just another thing to hold over the Gryffindor Princess' head."

"Hey!" She pushed up playfully. "Who was it that beat you in Defense Against the Dark Arts five years in a row?"

"What are you talking about?" He laughed. "We both know I would've dominated that class if I wasn't preoccupied!"

"Liar!" Hermione laughed as she walked to the door. He followed, grabbing his briefcase as he went. She suddenly turned around and smirked. "I have something over you!"

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "And what might that be?"

"Well," she laughed. "What would the world say if I told them that Draco Malfoy has a heart?"

He shook his head and smirked. "They'd be shocked, but not as shocked as if I told them that goody-goody Granger has a kinky side and likes it missionary style."

Her cheeks flushed red and her mouth popped open. The room suddenly got ten degrees hotter. "Oh."

He smirked again, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Ohhh, Draco don't stop, right there ohh yess!"

She panted speechlessly.

"Is that the quote you'll give them when they call you for a comment? Because that was your main argument Saturday night."

The mere mention of their night together knocked the wind out of her. She met his eyes, which had suddenly shifted from cool grey to smoldering charcoal. She grabbed him, pulling him into her embrace, and kissed him passionately, giving herself to him freely.

He was shocked, and pulled away. "Granger.." He breathed.

"I.." She covered her face. "I'm sorry. I..I don't know what.."

He silenced her by sweeping away her hands and covering her cheeks with his hands. "Don't be."

Their lips met with a red hot passion, leaving them gasping for air, forgetting to breath. He pushed her against the front door, bunching up her skirt. She ran her hands down his chest and began on his zipper.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Positive." She panted.

Draco's hands moved fast on her skirt. He reached down and hooked his hands behind her knees, wrapping her legs around his torso and lifted her from the ground. Her skirt was left on the floor as he carried her back through the hallway and into the kitchen.

She smiled excitedly. His member rubbed against her inner thigh erotically as he set her down on the table. She laid back and closed her eyes, feeling the fresh air on her exposed body as he disposed of her clothes.

He kissed her neck as his caresses illicited wonton moans of pleasure, until he gave into his own desires and pounded away at her wanting body.

"You're so fucking hot Granger." He nipped her shoulder. "So fucking hot."

"Don't stop, ohh please don't stop!" She cried.

"This is bad, Granger." He growled. "This is very bad."

"I don't care."

He paused, temporarily ignoring her pleas to continue. "You're married!"

"Not by choice." She pointed out. "Now fuck me until I can't speak."

He smirked, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Gladly."

* * *

**Review if you want any more updates!**


End file.
